Wringo
The Republic of Wringo (referred to as Wringo) is a group of two islands off the eastern coast of the United States, and to its east lies Ivalice. It is one of the wealthiest island republics in the world, with a whopping $239,000 as its citizens average yearly income. It comprises of three regions, located on two islands. The republic's capitol is Norman City, and its largest city is Warren City. The three regions called "states" are Kesapeake, Sunshine Mountain, and Freeso. It's current population is three million, and it's current president is Samantha Banks. It is a major Aviation capitol of the world, and all of its citizens preferred choice of transportation is by air. Air shows are held, and known at an international status as five star. History Colonization Wringo was found in 1689 by English explorers seeking new territorial lands. It was not inhabited by humans, but by other forms of animals such as Atlantic Flying Squirrels, the current national mammal of Wringo. They named the islands the Wringo Islands, and built a settlement that is current day Norman City. Then, It was mapped out by the explorers and kept a secret from the English Monarchy. In 1692, a British Search team arrived on the islands and found the explorers. One of the two ships left to tell the British King, and the other of the two stayed to enforce marshal law on the civilians until more British soldiers had arrived. A British Fleet arrived to take total control of the islands in late 1694, but they learned that the colony had grown. The civilians had already gotten rid of the occupying force, and imprisoned them in the small stone fort on the edge of Norman Island. The British Fleet bombarded the colony, until the rebels in the fort had died down. Then, the main British force docked at the new city on Warren Island called Warren City. The British ruled the colony from there, and imposed very harsh laws. Revolution The oppressed people lived under the cruel rule until 1704, when a group of rebels at Sunshine Mountain attacked, and imprisoned the garrison in their small town. This sparked the idea of the other town, and soon the two cities of Norman and Warren. Riots began in the streets of many towns, and the rioters were met with harsh force. Then, an all out revolution began in Norman City. Rebels had taken up arms and started to fire at the British Soldiers. The British were much better trained and armed then the rebels, but they lacked morale. The British forces took back Norman Island, but Warren Island was still under conflict. The rebels were beaten back to a small town were their secret weapon lay waiting, Hot-Air Balloons. Even though they could only hold one marksman, the balloons provided to be very affective against the British, who perceived them as "bloated angles". The Wringo Balloon Corps was able to take back the entire Warren Island by 1707, and then, only Norman Island remained. Because of the heavy sea winds, it was impossible to get over the ocean with balloons, but one man named Jack Stewart devised a plan to use the wind to the balloons advantage. If he could get the balloons out at sea, then they would be able to rush into Norman City, and actually drop troops into the city with men using balloons the lighten their fall. They tested it first, and it actually proved affective. The people who volunteered to do this eventually led to the creation of the Wringo Paratrooper Corps. They launched the attack in 1708, and succeeded in taking Norman City. They made it to the last British Bastion where the appointed governor lay waiting for the Wringonans. The British has also created weak balloons using the same technology has the Wringonans, and this led to the first air battle ever recorded by man. Finally, the Wringonans had defeated the British, and declared independence in 1709, with recognition from the disappointed British King. The bloody war was finally over, and Wringo had won. A New Wringo The Wringonan Government had trouble starting off. They wrote a constitution that is still used today, and a formal declaration of independence. The first elections held were very unstable. The government had a tough time dealing with fraud, and many people were reluctant to vote. But in time, a leader was voted, and elected president of Wringo. Jack Stewart, the same man who made plans to take back Norman, had won the election, and became the first president. Stewart's first action was to make a formal capitol. Norman City was selected to become capitol from a unanimous vote, and a government center was constructed out of the old city hall that was the location of many public executions by the British Forces. Next, he faced the task of rebuilding the lost infrastructure. To help manage this, he created a cabinet of secretaries to control many different tasks. Then, he had to create a body giving equal recognition of each person, so he created the Wringonan House of Representatives, and to meet qualified standards he created the three states. Each state would get one Representative per 10,000 people. A military had to be created to help the government, and the president incorporated a lot of aerial units into the armed forces. Wringo progressed into the 1800's with things looking up. in 1805, the military unveiled it's newest weapon, an areal battleship capable of holding a small cannon. Three were made for the military, but only three. In 1812, women gained the right to vote in elections, and this improved Wringo's diplomatic relations many levels. A major point in Wringo's history occurred in 1823. Norman City and Warren City received paved streets, and this lead to new innovations in travel. Railways were constructed connecting Norman City with Sunshine Mountain's capitol of Salamanca, Sunshine Mountain. More railways were built to other cities, and this increased international trade by massive amounts. Warren Island built railways to it's cities, and this shot the economy off by huge amounts. Port Samus was built at this time, and it became a center for entry of English peoples wanting to escape prosecution in England. In 1845, the first "highways" were being built on Warren Island connecting Port Samus to Warren City. This idea sparked a race to build the biggest highways on Wringo. In 1887, the first ever ten story building in Wringo was built and it was made for residential purposes. By 1899, Wringo had almost two million people living as citizens. WWI & II In 1900, Wringo held the largest fireworks display in the world in Norman City. It was really a false flag to preform tests on the military's new airship that could hold two full canons. The airship proved worthy of deployment, and ten were made. Then in 1916, Wringo was dragged into WWI because it was a strong ally of France at the time. They deployed their airships to play, and were able to officially help Britain despite not having very good relations. In 1917, the first paratroopers were used in Gallapoli, but they did not have any effect on the battle itself. After the war, Wringo's air power grew to one of the largest in the world, and they proved effective in all styles. In 1941 Wringo joined WWII to prove that is was a powerful military force. The Paratroopers and Airships were incredibly effective, and to many nations, Wringo was called the "sword of the sky lord". After WWII, Wringo enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. Contemporary Era To this day, Wringo is an aerial military power based on their air forces only. Wringo is a leading supplier of air power to the rest of the world, and a major host airport to many nations. Wringo is a strong and willing nation that's people's are happy, but they still have their problems. A people called the Wringonan Communist Party wish to bring an autocratic government to Wringo, yet these people are insane. Politics Wringo is a representative republic with a president, a vice president, and a house of representatives. The President rules by word of the House, which can veto any decision he makes. The vice president is the leader of the Air Corps, and the president's cabinet. The decisions that the president makes must be justified by the constitution, and if it is not, the decision will be immediately made unofficial. People vote for president every ten years, and votes for house happen every five years. Wringo's constitution is one of the most liberating in the world. It involves key beliefs of the liberals who founded the country, and ensures anyone on Wrigonan soil equal protection. The constitution also prohibits certain things from happening; i.e. a law forcing the publication of private property would be considered unconstitutional. States Kesapeake Kesapeake is the largest of the three Wringonan states. Norman City is it's capitol, and also the largest city of the state. Kesapeake State is located on Warren Island, which is across the Canary Channel from Warren Island. Kesapeake has a population of about 1,050,000 people, and is the second largest in population. Kesapeake also home to three rivers; the Cloud River, Samus River, and the Altitude River. Freeso Freeso is the state that holds all of Warren Island. Across the Canary Channel is Norman Island, and to its north, west, and east is all the Atlantic Ocean. Freeso's capitol is Warren City, and that is also it's largest city. It holds only one river, the Independence River. Freeso is also Wringo's largest state by population with about 1,900,000 people living there. Some other important features of Freeso are Bartalameo Town, Freeso (Where the hot air balloon was first used), and Mt. Freeland (One of the two extinct volcanoes of Wringo). Sunshine Mountain Sunshine Mountain is Wringo's smallest state by size and population. It is a very rocky area to the west of Kesapeake State. It is located on Norman Island, and is also the site of Mt. Sunshine, Wringo's highest peak. It's capitol is Salamanca, the birthplace of the Revolutionary War. It has no rivers, and it's population is about 250,000. Military The Military of Wringo is main based off of the Wringo Air Corps. Obsessed with areal supremacy, Wringo has one of the most powerful air forces on Earth, with some of the most advanced air planes that the world has ever seen. While declared obsolete by most nations in the world, Wringo utilities airships, commonly called zeppelins or hot air balloons. Ten Bartalameo-Class Airships are in service as of to date, and they are part of the branch called the Wringo Balloon Corp. The other branch being the Wringo Paratrooper Corp, which is the basic ground service branch of Wringo. Economy Wringo is one of the wealthiest nations in the world. While its economy focuses around air craft production and commercial piloting, the general population of Wringo would be named "Upper Class" in the United States. Wringo has more rich than poor, thus resulting in a huge Gross Domestic Product for such a small nation. Air craft manufacturing is a key business in Wringo; making up nearly 47% of the total economy. Manufacturing centers are located in Port Samus, Warren City, and Bartalameo Town. The other major industry revolves around the major air ports in Wringo. While the two main industries come to mind when thinking about Wringo, many smaller industries exist. Farming takes it place in Kesapeake's White Plains region. Fishing usually happens in the Canary Channel, but it is regulated so that no Flying Fish are caught. Mining occurs in the mineral rich Sunshine Mountain Range. Other smaller industries include; smelting, steel milling, tin production, and tourism. Culture The sky obsessed people of Wringo take great pride in their nations history of air power. Radio is used solely for music and Air Traffic Control communications, and television channels are mainly imported from the United States. Cuisine remains mostly a traditional English one with Shepard's Pie, Tea Times, and Black Pudding. Sport utilises air technology as does most of the country. Air Shows, Air Racing, and other Air Sports are very common throughout Wringo, and one national air show is a holiday. Holidays Category:Wringo Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth